


Monsters

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Monsters

“But Daddy, I don’t want to”, little Arthur complained, pouting at Mickey.

“Why the hell not? It’s a badass movie!”

“But I’m scared.”

“That’s ridiculous! It’s just some zombies. What kind of boy doesn’t like zombies?”

Ian pulled Mickey away from their son, whispering. “Mickey, that movie is not appropriate for him, he’s too young.”

“Bullshit!”, Mickey replied, not bothering with the whispering. “He can’t be scared of this shit, he needs to know how to be brave.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Normal people don’t fight zombies, Mick. Besides, that will only make him have nightmares and wake us up in the middle of the night asking to come to our bed.” Ian glanced at the boy, who had his small hands place firmly over his eyes.

The argument gave Mickey pause, but he shook his head. “No son of mine will be afraid of some stupid zombies! I’ll teach him to be a man!”

“Just like your father taught you?” Ian’s voice was ice cold and Mickey felt his heart clench a million times. He looked at his son, who was bravely trying to watch the movie between his fingers and felt his throat close. “Fuck! What am I doing?” It was barely more than a whisper. Ian put a hand on Mickey’s shoulder and nodded towards Arthur. Mickey swallowed and walked over to the couch. He sat next to his son and took the remote control, changing the channel to some lame cartoon. Arthur looked at him with wide eyes.

“It’s okay, Artie.” Mickey nudged his shoulders. “I’m a bit scared of monsters myself.”


End file.
